Amor de Hielo
by Natsuki007
Summary: Candy y Terry se aman, pero no es fácil para ninguno de los dos confesarlo, ¿será posible que un día en el campo les reblandezca el corazón? /LEMON\\
1. Chapter 1

Amor de Hielo

¡Hola!, puede que éste mensaje les parezca un poco largo, tal vez no, si no quieren leerlo del todo, no ocurriría nada. Tan solo quería decirles que éste Fic no es ni de Diabolik Lovers, ni de Amour Sucré. Éste Fic es de Candy Candy, je je. Un anime que, desde mi opinión, es PRECIOSO. Marcó mi infancia. Así que se merece algo de atención, espero que les guste. Eh…Bueno, hace que no lo veo por lo menos 12 años, así que si me equivoco, si lo que escribo no es de la serie, etcétera, deben saber esto—:

—1º: Esto es un Fic mío, es decir, sí los hechos, lugares, cosas, objetos, etcétera, no aparecen en la serie, NO es porque me equivoque, sino porque me lo he inventado así.

¡Ah! Casi se me olvida. He tardado tanto en publicar porque estaba de vacaciones. Lo mismo digo para la gente que sigue mi canal de YouTube. Puede que ahora que ya he vuelto a casa, también tarde, ya que estoy en un curso más o menos difícil y bueno…No podré pasar las 24h escribiendo. Espero que no se enfaden, y de verdad siento muchísimo esto, pero ya saben, ¡son más importantes los estudios!

Les recompensaré con capítulos largos ;)

**Terry y Candy (Lemon)**

Terry y Candy estaban tumbados en el césped que estaba al lado del lago. El chico la había invitado a pasar el día con él, pero Candy sabía que no debería de haber aceptado. Lo sentía dentro de sí misma.

Además, no ayudaba recordar el beso que su acompañante le había otorgado en ese mismo sitio, pero ya era agua pasada, y el chico había conseguido olvidar el dolor de la bofetada que le proporcionó la chica en la mejilla.

El tiempo pasó muy rápido, y la rubia empezaba a sentir cosas por su joven amigo. Solo se sentía así cuando estaba a su lado, cuando hablaba con él, cuando la tocaba la mejilla, cuando la tomaba de la mano. Era un veneno que hierve la sangre, que es imposible controlar. Más sin embargo, la chica comenzaba a pensar que en realidad, solo era un coqueteo inoportuno, una mala jugada de su mente, pero…Todos sabemos lo que ocurría. Se empezaba a enamorar del joven Grandchester. Y eso era algo que no pasaba inapercibido para Candy. Pues…se notaba demasiado en sus miradas. En la observación que hacía a sus orbes azules, en su preciosa cara pícara, en sus labios dulces y apetitosos…Admiraba todo de él, menos su carácter, claro.

—Terry, debería volver ya…

—¿Qué pasa, tarzán pecosa? ¿No quieres pasar el día conmigo?—Dijo el chico con su sonrisita de siempre, algo que enfurecía a Candy, salvo que en ese momento solo le causó gracia.

—Sabes que sí. Pero me aburro, además, comienzo a tener calor.

—Será por agua. Báñate—Dijo haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza, ella negó.

—No tengo ropa de baño.

—Desnuda pues—Las mejillas de la chica se colorearon de un rojo intenso, acompañado de un gritito de sorpresa.

—¡E-eres un idiota!

—No he dicho nada que sea mentira. Si quieres te acompaño, pecosa—Guiñó un ojo.

—Mejor me voy—Dijo poniéndose sobre sus rodillas, con la intención de levantarse e irse, algo que Terry no iba a permitir por ningún motivo. La tomó de la mano y la atrajo hacia sí.

—No te vayas, quiero enseñarte algo.

—E-está bien…

—Ven—Le tendió la mano y la llevó un poco lejos de la orilla, hasta un tronco de un árbol bastante alto—Vamos, sube.

—¿Qué?

—Oh, vamos, Candy. Te he visto trepar a árboles mucho más altos que éste, así que sube.

—P-Pero yo…

—Sube—Dijo tomándole la mano—¿Quieres que te ayude?

—¡No, idiota!—Dijo burlesca—Yo sí que te enseñaré a trepar—Puso un pie en un trocito de rama y subió un poquito, así una y otra vez con cuidado de no caer. Al llegar a una de las ramas más gruesas y largas se sentó allí a esperar a Terry, el cual no tardó en subir hasta ella.

—Ahora cierra los ojos.

—Qué misterioso…—Dijo jocosa, Terry puso las manos sobre los ojos de Candy y cuando se aseguró de que no veía, le giró la cabeza, poniendo la suya sobre su hombro y susurrándole al oído—:

—Abre los ojos…

Lo siguiente que vio Candice fue un mundo azul, completo de rayos brillantes sobre las pequeñas ondulaciones del agua, provenientes del brillante sol de primavera. Una casa de ladrillo a un lado del lago y todo lleno de verde, de flores, de árboles, de vida.

—Oh, Terry…Es…Precioso—Dijo sonriente, admirando cada detalle.

—Te dije que te gustaría, tarzán pecosa.

No puedes imaginar la manía que tengo a ese nombre, deja de llamarme así, hazme el favor.

—¿Y si no quiero?—Rió.

—Hum, ¡siempre molestándome!

—No te quejarás, con lo buena persona que soy…—Candy enarcó una ceja.

—¿Buena persona? ¿Lo dices de verdad?

—Pues claro. O si no, ¿quién te defendió de Neal? ¿Eh?

—¿Y quién se emborracha siempre? ¿Quién se CUELA en MI cuarto y se duerme en MI cama? ¿Ah?

—Bueno, eso es otro tema—Reprochó él.

—¡Ah, claro! Tú solo te fijas en lo que quieres—Dijo sonriente la niña, mientras respiraba la brisa que había en ese momento.

—Pues como todos…Vámonos, anda. Mira esas nubes, va a llover en cinco minutos—Dijo bajando del árbol—Rapidito, no quiero mojarme.

—¡Voy!

La niña bajó rápidamente, con cuidado de que el vestido que llevaba no se subiera más de lo necesario. Terry esperaba impaciente a su compañera.

—Te queda bien.

—¿Eh?

—El vestido—Confesó él—Estás guapa con él—Sin darse cuenta, sus mejillas se colorearon de un rojo intenso, era la primera vez que Candy veía así al pícaro chico.

—Estás rojo.

—¿¡Qué!?—Replicó—T-Tú… ¡Tú nunca me verás sonrojado!

—Ya, claro—Un gotita cayó en la nariz respingada de Candy, ella reaccionó—Vámonos, está empezando a llover. Es increíble, antes un calor insoportable y ahora va a cambiar.

—Venga, filósofa, vamos a la casa que hay allí—Dijo señalando un punto, algo alejado de la vista de la chica, aún así, conseguía ver el lugar.

—Muy bien—Dijo dando un giro sobre sí misma para mirarle—Te sigo.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar, mejor dicho a correr, porque la lluvia nos alcanzaría en poco tiempo.

_Terry estrechó mi mano con sumo cuidado, intentando ir más rápido y así evitar enfriarnos demasiado. Los primeros truenos de la tormenta comenzaron a sonar, y mi corazón comenzaba a empezar a latir con fuerza, por el miedo, no, por los nervios, de estar tan cerca de él, de mi pequeño rebelde. Adoraba mirarle, ver su pelo largo danzando bajo la lluvia, tan fría y espesa que en un momento llegué a pensar que me ahogaría. Sus ojitos azules brillaban en demasía. Como los míos, que eran incapaces de separarse del conjunto de nuestras manos. _

—Entra, pequeña.

—Qué caballero—Alagó ella, con un tono de risa en la última palabra—Tengo frio, ¿habrá alguna manta por aquí?

—He venido aquí varias veces. A la derecha hay un baño, si quieres bañarte puedo calentarte agua en la chimenea.

Candice White enarcó una ceja por segunda vez, éste chico la tenía vuelta loca. Puso una mano en la frente del peli-largo, tomándole la temperatura corporal.

—¿Qué haces, Candy?

—¿Ves? Estás raro. Tú nunca me llamas Candy. Siempre Tarzán o pecosa. O si no, las dos cosas. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás enfermo?

—No mujer, intento ser amable. Venga quítate la ropa—Candice abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, sonrojándose al instante. Él se dio cuenta de cómo había sonado aquello, por lo que lo concretó—O-O sea que… Voy a calentar el agua para el baño. Ponte una toalla o algo y…Y espérame allí.

—P…Pero Terry…Yo…

—Candy…—Dijo retándola. Inhalo y exhalo, consiguiendo tranquilizándose—…No te voy a hacer daño.

—Eso lo sé pero… Me da vergüenza que me veas tan…—El chico la miró esperando la respuesta, mientras tomaba un caldero que había en un pequeño tablero de madera vieja, destartalada—Indispuesta…Por así decirlo.

Él soltó una risa.

—Anda, déjate de vergüenzas y desvístete mientras yo voy a por agua. Tardaré poco.

—Ten cuidado.

—Es aquí al lado, no creo que me maten en cinco minutos. Lo peor que puede pasarme es que me congele o se me caiga el caldero en todo el pie—Sonrió, al igual que Candy—Te veo ahora mismo.

Candy solo asintió mientras veía cómo la puerta de madera se cerraba tras el paso rápido y decidido de Terry.

—Bueno…—Suspiró, algunos minutos después de la partida del chico.

Desabrochó uno a uno los botones del vestido blanco con encaje, hasta que éste cayó hasta sus pies, dejándola solamente con el corsé y la ropa interior.

Pero sin esperar en lo más mínimo, y obviamente taparse, la puerta se abrió, y seguido de éste movimiento entró el joven Grandchester, al que la palabra ''sonrojado'' se le quedaba corta. El caldero casi se le cayó al suelo, lo tuvo que dejar en la mesa más cercana y voltearse en cuanto pudo.

—¡T-Terry!—Exclamó la chica. Con su típica cara de niña y el rostro teñido de rojo.

—Perdón, Candy…No sabía que…E-Estabas así—Sonrió pícaramente, mientras Candice se cubría, torpemente, con el vestido que estaba a su lado.

—L-La culpa…La culpa es mía, no pensé que vendrías tan pronto…

—¿Ya?

—¿Eh?

—Que sí ya puedo volverme…

—¡Ah! Sí, sí…Perdóname.

—No pasa nada—Se acercó a la chimenea y metió algunos troncos que había por allí, hasta que encendió algunas chispas e hizo la hoguera, minutos después ya había comenzado a calentar el agua.

—¿Cómo quieres el agua? ¿Caliente, templada o apunto de hervir?

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Cocinarme o qué?—Rió la rubia con coletas—Es broma, calentita me vale.

—Vale, señorita—Dijo revolviéndole el pelo—Esto va a tardar un poco, ¿me das un masajito?

—¿Q-Qué?

—Me duelen los brazos por llevar eso tan pesado, lo menos que podrías hacer es satisfacerme, ¿no crees?—Se tumbó en el sofá.

—¡T-Terry!

—Jajaja, ¡deberías de haber visto tu cara!—Se carcajeó el joven, mientras Candy solo lo miraba sonrojada.

—¡No ha tenido gracia!

—Para mí sí, ha sido la cara más cómica que veré jamás—Unas pequeñas lágrimas de la risa emanaron de los ojos azulados de Terry, Candy solo enfureció.

—¡No me hace gracia!—Dijo acercándose retadoramente hacia el chico, quien no paraba de reír, abrumado por el ambiente tan acogedor que comenzaba a sentir.

_Antes no pensaba que Candy pudiera despertar estos sentimientos en mí, apenas la miraba como algo más que una amiga, una chica de la que puedo sacar buenos momentos, pero desde que le di el primer beso…Todo era diferente entre nosotros. Los primeros días ni hablábamos, el orgullo de que una chica me hubiese golpeado por eso no me lo permitía. Anteriormente todas las chicas a las que he besado solo se dejaban llevar; me abrazaban, me correspondían, con total entrega y…Luego pasaba…lo que pasaba. Sin embargo, con Candice todo fue diferente. A pesar del golpe que me dio, los sentimientos hacía ella no desaparecieron, al revés, se hicieron cada vez más y más fuertes, hasta el punto que no concebía una noche más sin ella a mi lado. Por lo que, sin su consentimiento, entraba en su habitación, con el cuidado necesario para que no se despertara, y me dormía, abrazándola. A la mañana siguiente me esperaba una buena bronca…Pero era lo que menos me importaba. Con ella me comportaba distinto. Intentaba ser el mismo rebelde de siempre, pero era muy difícil, solo quería protegerla, de Neal, de Elisa , de todos los idiotas que quisieran dañar a mi pequeño copo de nieve. Sí, habéis oído bien, a MI copito de nieve, porque ella era mía, siempre lo fue y siempre lo será. _

—Creo que el agua ya está caliente—Dijo levantándose, echando un vistazo y metiendo un poco el dedo—¡Dios!—Dijo apartándose rápidamente.

—¡Terry!—Corrió hacia su lado—¡¿Pero cómo se te ocurre meter un dedo en el agua hirviendo!? ¡Podrías haberte hecho mucho daño, idiota!

—No pasa nada, Candy, estoy bien—Dijo acariciándola un poco la mejilla, aun que la chica solo apartó la vista.

—Eh… V-Voy a llevar esto.

—Espera, te ayudo—Dijo cogiendo rápidamente la cazuela, porque sabía que Candy se lo regatearía. Al llegar al baño, solo volcó un poco el cazo y el agua comenzó a caer, lo poco que sobró lo llevó de nuevo al salón.

—Ya puedes bañarte. Y…Toma—Sacó un vestido de dormir, era bastante bonito.

—Vale…Gracias, Terry—Dijo tomándolo.

—Oye…—Susurró.

—Dime—Respondió la chica, casi cerrando la puerta.

—…—

—¿Terry?

—…Nada…

No pasa nada…—La chica asintió, pero aun así se quedó con la duda de qué quería decirle, hacía tiempo que estaba distinto con ella. No sabía si estaba enfadado o qué pasaba, pero no era el mismo.

_Ay, Terry… ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Por qué sin ti me sentía vacía? ¿Por qué aunque estuviese rodeada de gente me sentía de la misma forma si tú no estabas? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué…Terry? ¿Por qué…Me enamoré de ti?_

Candy entró en calor prontamente, ya que el agua estaba en su punto, ni fría ni hirviendo, exactamente como le gustaba a ella. Terry la conocía a la perfección, aun que apenas hablaran de su vida privada. Normalmente por temas de protocolo, o simplemente que no surgía el tema.

Después de al menos un cuarto de hora allí dentro, salió de la bañera de porcelana vieja y se cubrió con la primera toalla que vio. Candice prefería no pensar cuánto polvo debía de haber allí, pero cuando lo miró, se dio cuenta que la casa estaba bien cuidada, apenas y había telarañas, algo raro en casas antiguas como esa.

—Wow…—Exclamó Terry por lo bajo, cuando la chica volvió con el camisón que le había prestado, era de su madre, una mujer con mucho gusto femenino…Muchas veces había ido allí con sirvientas o mujerzuelas, no expresamente para comer…El camisón nunca se lo llegó a dar a ninguna chica, pensó que la que debería ''estrenarlo'' por así decirlo, fuera Candy. Era blanco, con encaje negro por abajo y en el pecho, dejando ver las llenas formas femeninas de su dueña. Terius nunca pensó que esa niña consiguiera tener el cuerpo de mujer algún día, era obvio que se equivocaba.

—Terry… ¿No crees que se me ve mucho con esto?

—Te…Te queda bastante bien…

—¡Deja de pensar como un chico y mírame bien!

—¡¿Y cómo quieres que te mire!? ¡Sí estás preciosa, pues estás preciosa! Para una vez que te hago un cumplido…Dios.

Candy solo soltó una risita tierna.

—¿¡D…De qué te ríes!?

—Nada…—Dijo tapándose la boca con una mano, algo muy femenino que la había enseñado a hacer.

—¡Oh, vamos, Candy! ¿Qué ocurre?

—Que nunca pensé que tú me dirías algo así…Gracias.

—Ven.

—¿Para qué?

—Ven.

—Pero…

—Ven aquí, y deja ya tanta pregunta.

La chica solo obedeció, algo contrario a su carácter, pero sentía que con él debía ser buena, no traviesa como lo era con el resto.

—Cierra tus ojos—Le susurró, ante eso, la piel de la rubia se erizó, y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, como de costumbre—…Ciérralos, Candy…

Lo volvió a hacer. ¡Le volvió a obedecer! Solo Candy sabía por qué lo hacía, aun que Terry solo podía pensar en algo…

_Sus labios… ¿Serían tan dulces cómo antes? ¿Cómo sería tocarla…? Esa piel nívea, tersa y suave como el algodón. Con un olor tan…Indescriptible que es capad de nublar la mente humana…Y antes de que recuperara la consciencia de mis actos…_

La besó. Sus labios se posaron sobre los de la chica, en un exquisito roce que los volvía locos a ambos. Candy lo amaba. Lo quería profundamente, sin importar lo que los demás dijeran, aun que él perteneciera a una familia importante y ella no. Aun que la criticasen. Ella lo amaba. De verdad. No por su dinero. Ni por sus casas. Ni por nada más que su corazón. Su alma.

Pero todo lo que la había enseñado, a convertirse en una señorita. A no ser maleducada, a tener principios morales. Todo eso se mezclaba en su mente, hasta que las equivocaciones fueron a parar a su mano, y le dio una bofetada.

Terry sintió el golpe, hasta se quiso alejar, pero el deseo y el amor que había despertado Candy hacia él era demasiado fuerte como para quebrarse por un simple golpe.

La volvió a besar, estás vez, agarrándole las manos y poniéndolas sobre su cabeza, para que no se moviera. Ambas mejillas estaban sonrojadas, ¡hasta las de Terry! El calor comenzaba a aparecer, y era sofocante. Demasiado.

Con fuerza, Candy apartó a Terry rápidamente, y estaba a punto de volverle a abofetear antes de que él lo impidiera.

—¡Eres un maldito bruto, Terry!

—¡Y tú una niña! ¿Por qué te niegas a aceptar tus sentimientos hacia mí? ¿¡Por qué no das la CARA Candy!?

—No sé de qué me hablas…—Se excusó ella, como si eso la fuera a salvar.

—¡Oh, vamos, Candy! ¡Sabes perfectamente que me has correspondido! ¡Aun que fuese un maldito segundo! ¡Lo has hecho! ¿Y ahora vas a negarme la obviedad?

—¡He dicho que no sé de qué me hablas!

—¡Eres como una marioneta! ¡Hacen contigo lo que quieren! ¡Puedes hacerte la dura, la rebelde, la traviesa, pero no eres más que una niñita indefensa que hace caso a todo el mundo! ¡Si te dicen que algo está mal no lo haces, es hora de que tomes tus propias decisiones! No siempre tienes que hacer lo que te digan, Candy…—Gritó. Totalmente furioso. Ella no habló, la angustia, el orgullo, la tristeza…No se lo permitían—…Yo te quiero. Te amo. Desde que te conocí…Me enamoré de esos ojitos esmeraldas, de tu pelo dorado y rizado, de ese humor tan ''raro'' que tienes, de todo tú. Y yo ya no puedo más, Candy. No puedo. Mira que lo intento, pero es pensar que no te puedo tener y casi romper a llorar. Es algo que me supera. Y sé que tú sientes lo mismo. Necesito que me lo digas, que dejes de ser tan cobarde. Deja de esconder tus sentimientos, porque, cariño, son demasiado obvios.

—Yo…T-Te…

—¿Tú qué, Candy? Vamos, dilo.

—T-Te…Te amo…—Susurró agachando la cabeza, totalmente avergonzada.

—¿Qué? Repítelo.

—Que…Que te amo…—Susurró de nuevo, algo completamente inentendible.

—¿Qué? Habla más alto, no puedo oírte.

—¡Qué te amo, idiota, rebelde y más idiota!—Desvió la vista hacia otro lado, lo menos que necesitaba ahora era oír, o ver, una de las risitas de Terry. Pero en ese momento éste último no estaba para bromas.

—¿Tan difícil era…?—Tomó el rostro de la chica, atrayéndolo hacia sí y juntando su nariz con la de ella.

—¿Eh?

—Que sí era tan difícil decir eso.

—Jajaja, no…—AL final, se rindió. Y permitió que Terry la besara, ya era la cuarta vez que sus labios se juntaban, y sinceramente era la mejor sensación de placer y calma que Candy había sentido nunca. Las manos del muchacho se desplazaron hasta la cintura de su rubia compañera, colocándolas allí y atrayéndola más hacía su cuerpo. Poco a poco, ambos fueron cayendo en el pecado, hasta que ambos cuerpos estaban tumbados en aquel sofá, Terry encima de ella, la cual se retorcía bajo su cuerpo. Terius comenzó a avanzar sobre su cuerpo. Bajo el pequeño tirante del vestido, sin llegar a quitarlo, y dejó los dulces labios de la chica para seguir por la línea de su mandíbula, hasta llegar a la oreja, donde dio un pequeño soplido, seguido de un lametón que hizo a la chica gemir.

—Oh, Terry…—Un suave sonido salió de los labios de la pequeña, consiguiendo que Terry se volviera más loco de lo que ya estaba. Candy estaba sonrojada, no sabía lo que venía, nunca había hablado de éste tema con nadie. Según las monjas, una doncella no debe hablar de ''eso'' tan a la ligera. Pero Terry sabía que ella era inexperta, por lo que no fue muy rápido, dejó que se acostumbrara al toque de las yemas de sus dedos, de sus finas y suaves manos, de su lengua y labios lamiendo por doquier. Hasta que la chica reaccionó y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

—No…Terry…P-Para—Era demasiado. Los pensamientos la fustigaban, pero tampoco quería parar, quería seguir, seguir con él.

—Candy…No puedes imaginar, ni si quiera pensar, cuánto he deseado y soñado por y con esto. Así que ahora no me digas que me detenga, porque me veo incapaz de dejar de acariciar tu piel, de besar tus labios…Por favor, déjame hacerte mía, y solo mía. Déjame entrar en tu vida, permíteme amarte hoy, hasta que la muerte se lleve mi vida, ser el único hombre en tu vida, el que te dé la felicidad que te mereces, pero no me castigues sin poder tocarte, sin poder acariciarte a mi antojo. Cualquier cosa menos eso…

—T-Terry…—La chica no esperó ni un segundo más, toda la educación, el pudor, la vergüenza, se esfumó en segundos, solo se concentró en ese momento, no pensó en nada más. Terry volvió a emprender el reguero de besos por su cuerpo. Sus manos viajaron hasta el final del vestido de Candy, y lo fue levantando poco a poco, temiendo que fuera demasiado rápido y la chica se asustara por ello.

Y Terry se quedó admirado de contemplar aquel bello cuerpo que hasta ese momento le había sido negado. Su cintura estrecha, sus piernas largas y delgadas, sus pechos pequeños y dulces. Ni si quiera se lo pensó, bajó el rostro y envolvió el pezón derecho con un boca. Sus labios y lengua jugaban intensa y jadeantemente con él.

—¡Ahh! ¡T-Terryyyy!

Con suavidad, estrujó el otro pecho de su nueva compañera de cama. Y así, pasó al otro, dándole el mismo tratamiento.

—¡Oh, Terry!

El cuerpo de la joven de cabellos dorados se retorcía de placer bajo el cuerpo varonil del heredero Grandchester.

—Candy…Me estás volviendo loco…—Susurró separándose de sus dulces y exquisitos pechos. Ella hundió sus manos en el sedoso pelo del chico, mientras que él desabrochaba los botones de la camisa blanca que llevaba, dejando su torso desnudo. Dejó la prenda por alguna parte de la habitación, sin percatarse de la mirada absorta de la chica en sus músculos, sin embargo, él no dijo nada, tan solo besar el cuello de Candy y elevar su figura, tomándola de la cintura y obligándole a cruzar sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas. La llevó hasta la cama de la habitación, y la recostó allí, reclamando los labios de su chica. Terry comenzó a bajar hasta que su cabeza quedó entre las piernas de Candy, y quitó la pequeña braguita que tapaba esa proporción de piel.

—Candy…—Hundió uno de sus dedos en la intimidad de la muchacha, mientras ella gemía por el pequeño dolor que había sentido. Después no fue solo uno, sino dos que pasaron a ser tres. Cuando Terius se aseguró de que la chica estaba preparada para lo que seguía, se quitó los pantalones y la ropa interior, quedando ya ambos desnudos.

—Terry…Yo…

—Tranquila, mi amor…No dolerá mucho—Explicó él, contestando a la frase que Candy no pudo hacer audible.

Y Terry besó a la pequeña, antes de posicionar su miembro en la entrada y meterlo tranquila y suavemente en la húmeda y estrecha vagina de Candice. Ella solo se aferró fuertemente a su espalda, mientras él se quedaba quieto por unos instantes hasta que la chica le diera la aprobación de continuar.

Candy afirmó con la cabeza, y él comenzó a mover suavemente sus caderas, relajándola. Candy tembló al sentir los espasmos que causaba Terry dentro de ella, y él sentía que alcanzaría el cielo solo de pensar que tenía a ''su pecosa'' entre sus brazos.

No era la primera vez para él, ya había practicado el sexo con sirvientas o mujerzuelas, que ni si quiera les importaba acostarse con un chico de alta cuna. Nunca había robado la virginidad de ninguna mujer. Pero Candy era diferente, solo ella le hacía sentir el verdadero placer. Adoraba su cuerpo; su cintura delgada, sus pechos pequeños y dulces, sus ojitos chispeantes color esmeralda, esos labios que ahora se encontraban sobre los suyos, acompasando un baile que nunca habían experimentado.

Terry elevó la figura de la joven, quedando encima de él. Ahora la tenía a su entero antojo, podía tocarla donde quisiera, como quisiera, y la chica lo disfrutaba, clavando sus finas uñas en la espalda del peli-largo, que sonriente se deleitaba de la maravillosa sensación de ver a la chica brincar prácticamente sobre su entrepierna, en un roce que les hacía volverse completamente locos.

Las manos de Terry se envolvieron en la cintura de ella, guiando sus movimientos, que cada vez se hacían más rápidos, más fuertes. El dolor quedó en el olvido desde hacía un buen rato, y solo el placer se comparaba a lo que había sentido antes. Ambos estaban a punto de llegar, y cuando tocaron el cielo por primera vez juntos, se besaron callando su fuerte placer.

Así se quedaron por un largo rato, ella descansando su rostro entre el hombro y el cuello de Terry y él abrazándola, aún unidos, siendo completamente uno del otro.

—Te amo—Confesó Candy.

—Te amo, Tarzán pecosa—Le devolvió Terry.

La contestación solo le causó gracia a Candy, ya habría otro momento para recriminárselo. Ahora lo único que importaba es que estaban juntos.


	2. Nota :)

¡Hola! Solo quería informar de que bueno, ha habido muchas chicas que me han preguntado sí esto era un capítulo o solo un mini Fic, la respuesta es SOLO ES ÉSTE CAPÍTULO, un One-shot. Muchas gracias por los comentarios, de verdad me alegro que les haya gustado y no se preocupen que pronto subiré nuevas historias


End file.
